


Say Something

by fallingforfiction



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment they had met, they had a connection. They weren't stupid; they both felt it. They were just each too stubborn of people and weren't going to say anything about it. A lot of good that did them. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

“Cam, I already told you that I don’t need help! I’m not some defenseless little girl for Christ’s sake.”

Kirsten wasn’t sure what her problem was; she just woke up in an irritated mood. She knew that Cameron only wanted to help; and probably make sure she wouldn’t get herself into trouble, but it bothered her that day, so she happened to take it out on him.

“Have I  _ever_  said that you were? I know that you’re more than capable of-”

“Well, there you go; let me do this by myself.” She crossed her arms.

“- doing things on you own, but that doesn’t mean that you  _have_ to.” He finished, speaking over her.

“And there you go; smothering me again.” She whispered ruefully, stepping in front of him to start walking down the street.

“You think  _this_  is smothering you?” He questioned bitterly, gesturing between the two of them as he caught up. “We obviously have different definitions.”

She rolled her eyes, scoffing at him. 

“Seeming as I don’t have much of a choice here, considering you’re  _already_ coming along, let’s just get moving.” 

It was his turn to roll his eyes now, the deadpan delivery of her statement only frustrating him further, which was doubtless her intention. They were both extremely skilled in the art of getting under each other’s skin; one of their many talents involving one another.

Deciding on a whim that he didn’t want the walk to be uncomfortably quiet and awkward, he spoke, clearing his throat.

“So, um…was Liam your first boyfriend?” 

“Yes.” Her tone was rushed, looking around at the buildings. 

“Did you never want anyone before him, or- ” 

“Okay, why are we always talking about  _my_  personal life? What about you and ‘tanktop’?” She cut in, sliding in the topic he never talked about. She was purely curious, or at least, that’s what she told herself.

“Janice.” He corrected.

“Right, whatever.” She brushed it off.

“Why do you wanna know?”

“Because for some reason, I’m constantly the only one opening up and you have yet to really let me in.” She snapped, shocking herself at how vicious she sounded.

“ _Seriously_?” He questioned, feeling his pulse rising.

Before they could get into a heated argument that was sure to occur, they’d both noticed that they were standing in front of the building that they needed to be at. 

She bit her lip, turning her back to him to take the side entrance. They needed answers, which meant getting into a CEO’s office while he was away. Was it the best idea they’d ever had? Not really. But were they going through with it anyway?  _Absolutely_. 

Dodging their way around the lobby as the man at the desk was conveniently distracted by a small child throwing a tantrum, they slipped into the elevator on their way to the seventh floor. 

They were  _just_ about to turn the corner when a woman walked out of an office, heading down the hallway. Their eyes widened as they both gasped simultaneously, moving backward with haste, praying she wasn’t going to turn down the hallway they were in.

His body quickly collided with hers, pressing her against the wall in the hope that they would remain unseen. Getting answers was never easy, nor was it necessarily  _safe_ , but that was the chance they always had to take.

Kirsten’s heart was pounding, equally from the adrenaline pumping through her veins and the close proximity of their bodies. She could breathe in his cologne; the mint on his breath. 

Cameron’s cool demeanor was all a show as his heart was beating so fast, he thought it may very well explode. His breaths were shallow as she lifted her head; their eyes level and burning into each other with an immeasurable intensity. 

They were still pissed at one another, but they weren’t about to let that compromise the goal they were trying to accomplish. 

Listening intently, they heard her press the button for the elevator and retrieve her phone from her purse. Heels clicking on the elevator floor and a ‘ _ding!’_  signaling the door would be closing were the last noises they heard. The duo assumed they were safe when they hadn’t heard anything for some time, yet neither moved an inch and the closeness of their figures was driving Kirsten  _crazy._ Little did she know, it was driving Cameron _just_ as mad.

From the moment they had met, they had a connection. They weren’t stupid; they both felt it. They were just each too stubborn of people and weren’t going to say anything about it. A lot of good that did them.

Their eyes were locked, each drinking up the other’s appearance. The anticipation became too much as she reached out to touch his cheek, giving him only a moment to be confused as to the intention of her action before she planted her lips on his own. 

He kissed back immediately, cupping her face while her right hand wandered to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. His soft lips sent a current running through her body, a feeling she knew would become an addiction. Their almost fight from earlier being nowhere  _close_  to being resolved fueled passion, the seemingly innocent kiss becoming a make out session in mere seconds. He deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip and asking for entrance. She tugged at the hair near the nape of his neck, his arms moving down to encircle her waist.

They eventually pulled away for air, breathing heavily and completely forgetting what they were there for. When they kissed, everything around him became hazy; the only thing that came into focus being the two of them.

At first, he didn’t say anything. The room inevitably filled with an eerie and unsettling type of quiet, making her become acutely aware of how much time he was taking; each second feeling comparable to an hour. Kirsten was positive she hadn’t ever heard silence quite this deafening. 

He was staring into her eyes, the surprise evident on his face. She reciprocated that, only her expression contained worry as well. Only one thought was racing through her mind:  _dear God,_   _ **say something** ; anything._

“Wow.” He managed to breathe out.

She released a sigh of relief, swallowing back all of her apprehension and allowing the comfort to wash over her.

“You could at least take me out to dinner first.” He joked softly.

She smiled, lightly swatting at his arm. It became apparent to her that she hadn’t been just curious of his relationship with Janice; she was jealous. But the way he was looking at her told her right then and there that she didn’t need to think about that girl at all.

Because the look he was giving her could tell a thousand words. She couldn’t imagine anyone else looking at her the way he did or her looking back in the same way to someone other than him, for that matter. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn’t help thinking; 

_Don’t ever stop looking at me._


End file.
